Quest for the Cake
by Cornflower1612
Summary: When Sharma steals Maerad's birthday cake, she and her friends must set off on an epic journey to retrieve it… Before Sharma eats it all himself.


Quest for the Cake: Chapter One

"CADVAAAAN!"

Cadvan turned around to see someone with black hair in her face and a furious look in her eyes marching down the hall towards him like her life depended on it. It was Maerad. _Oh, dear. What on earth is she angry about?_ he thought, quickly checking back in his mind to make sure he hadn't accidentally done anything wrong lately. He didn't think so. Maerad caught up with him. "Cadvan! _Just what do you think you are doing?!_ " He gave her a funny look and opened his mouth to say something. "Answer me!" Maerad snapped.

"I was just heading over to your-"

"Don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about, you fishbrain!"

"By the Light, Maerad! What is wrong with you?"

"Wrong with _me?_ What's wrong with _you?_ You are _late to my birthday party!_ And do you have any idea why Hem is wearing that frilly pink dress again? He CAN'T wear that-that _thing_ to my party and he won't listen to me and it's disturbing Irc who refuses to come join us until Hem takes it off! That's what's wrong!"

"Ohhh. I see." said Cadvan. Maerad could be a bit impatient at times. "Maerad, I was just walking over to your party right now. Sorry I'm a few minutes late. And don't worry, I'll talk to Hem."

"Oh! Ah, well. That's fine. No need for an apology." She smiled brightly. "And yes, please do talk to Hem. He always listens to you."

"I will. Now, come. Let's go enjoy the party." They walked hand-in-hand to the courtyard.

…

The main courtyard of the School of Innail was festive and cheery for Maerad's birthday party. Three long tables were set out in the sun lined with plates and cups and dusted with confetti. Colorful banners hung over the site of the party fluttered overhead. Balloons were tied to every chair. Saliman, Indik, and Hem (no longer in a frilly pink dress) sat at a table idly blowing on party noisemakers as they waited to eat. Irc, who had been staring at a table laden with food for quite a while, tried to snitch a piece of cheese only to be smacked by Silvia. In the corner, Malgorn sat plucking out a tune on his lyre, screeching on one note. All the guests, including Irc, wore festive party hats.

Soon it was time to eat, and after their meal it was of course time for cake. Everyone gathered to sing Happy Birthday to Maerad as Silvia proudly walked out of the kitchens carrying a magnificent three-layered raspberry-chocolate-mousse-truffle cake beautifully decorating with swirly pink and white icing. The guests began to sing. "Happy Birthday to you…" Maerad beamed. "…Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday, dear…" The sky darkened. Sudden cloud cover? "… Maerad. Happy Birthday to- GAAAAAACH!"

One second Silvia was holding the beautiful cake that was ablaze with candles, about to set it on the table. The next, it was gone… Right into the grimy clutches of a giant, overgrown, winged lizard hovering over their heads- Sharma*. "HAHA!" Sharma grinned evilly, "The cake is MINE now! I guess I'll have to eat it all MYSELF!"

"You LUNATIC! Return my CAKE!" Maerad shook her fist at the sky and burst into tears. Cadvan had climbed a tree, trying to snatch the cake from Sharma to no avail. Hem was screaming obscenities (in the Speech, of course). Irc was flying in panicked circles. _No cake? Whaaaaat?! NO CAKE! That's what I'm here for!_ But it was no use. Sharma was gone, and with him the three-layered raspberry-chocolate-mouse-truffle cake. The Bards and white crow stared sadly into sky.

"Well," Silvia spoke at last, "We could always go down to the bakery."

"Are you kidding?" cried Saliman determinedly, "That cake is the fruit of your hard labor!" He hopped up onto the table. The party-goers gathered around as the zealous Turbanskian Bard began his passionate speech. "It was born of the kitchens of Innail and we shall _fight_ to bring it back to Innail, its rightful home! We shall not let the Dark prevail, no! Come, comrades, come fight by my side as we journey over hill, under tree, through mist and shadow, through the darkest bowels of Edil-Amarandh to reclaim our treasure! Let us fight for what is rightfully ours!" concluded Saliman triumphantly, raising his fist towards the sun.

Awkward silence. The other Bards stared blankly at Saliman or blinked dumbly in the aftermath of his ardent speech. Suddenly… "YAAAAH! For the Light!" they all cheered with a burst of fervor.

It was decided. They would make the long and perilous journey to Sharma's lair to recover Maerad's birthday cake.

*In my story, Sharma is a giant winged lizard. He just is. For some reason I've always imagined him that way.


End file.
